


The Queen and the Dragon

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cunnilingus, Dragon!Byleth, Dragons, Edeleth, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, very ooc because of the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Queen Edelgard hears reports from her subjects, about how an horrible dragon is stealing away their cattle. But as she finds the beast's lair, she is surprised to see that the beast might not be so beastly after all.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 1,100 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	The Queen and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long! It's just a short AU story with dragon!Byleth because my other dragon!Byleth story is a bit similar in draconic aspects, and I'm saving them for that one! Also keep in mind that this is ooc because AU.  
> This AU was actually suggested by @Xarjet on twitter, with some minor tweaks here and there from me! But the main idea belongs to @Xarjet, pretty much! (Thank you, friend!)
> 
> Hope you like this Queen/Dragon 'fairy tale' AU!

As Edelgard rode her horse through the forest, her mind was unable to forget what had driven her to this mission in the first place.  
She remembered the desperate faces of her subjects as they told her stories of the mighty dragon who had attacked them. For the past few days, she had heard nothing but stories of farmers being robbed of their cattle and supplies, as they all described the same big teal colored beast flying over their heads and snatching their animals up, before flying away again, to retire to the mountains.  
Dozens upon dozens of men and women came to her court, describing the huge teal dragon with icy blue eyes and dark horns as they begged their Queen to send knights to deal with it and bring back its head.  
But Edelgard wasn’t any ordinary Queen.  
She demanded to see the beast with her own eyes, and promised she would slay it herself with her legendary axe. Half of her subjects rejoiced, while the other half feared for her safety.  
Yet still, she mounted her best horse, armored from head to toes and wielding her legendary Aymr, and set out to find the beast’s lair deep in the mountains. She had insisted in going alone, as she assured her subjects that her strength was unmatched, even for such a creature. And should the dragon prove to be difficult, she’d just run and return with a powerful army of knights ready to fight at her side.  
As she reached the base of the mountain where her subjects had told her that they spotted the beast inside, she climbed down from her horse.  
The terrain was rocky, but Edelgard was sure that she could easily climb up. She walked around the base of the mountain until she spotted what seemed to be a huge cave, big enough for a beast to sleep inside.  
Fearless, the Queen started to climb up.  
It didn’t take her long to reach a somewhat stable path, and she walked her way up until she reached the place she had spotted, Just as she had suspected, it was a huge cave.  
Yet as soon as Edelgard reached the entrance, she caught sight of ice blue eyes shining in the dark.  
She gripped the handle of her axe, ready to draw her weapon as blue eyes approached her.  
But as it stepped out of the shadows...well, it just made Edelgard realize that it wasn’t an “it.” Or, at least, it wasn’t a huge and horrible beast like what she had expected.  
Instead, she was met with another woman, only slightly taller than herself.  
As she approached, Edelgard could see dark and curved horns spurting out of her poorly cut teal hair. She had giant wings spurting out of her back, and a tail coming out of her backside.  
But other than that, she was surprisingly human.  
A beautiful human.  
A beautiful, naked human.  
The Queen’s cheeks turned so red that they could be mistaken for her cape.

“Are you the dragon that has been attacking my subjects?” Edelgard firmly asked, while trying to hide her embarrassment.

But the woman merely cocked her head to the side.

“C-can you not speak? A-aren’t you the dragon?” Edelgard asked again, and to her surprise, the woman got closer to her.

They locked eyes for a moment, as Edelgard wondered what on earth was happening.

“What do you want with the dragon?” the woman innocently asked her, and Edelgard found herself dumbfounded.

“So, you can speak” she let out, as the dragon-woman kept staring at her with curiosity, “the dragon has been tormenting my farmers. I’m here to stop that.”

“I haven’t tormented anyone” the woman huffed, to Edelgard’s surprise, “I was just hungry!”

“You stole cattle! A lot of cattle!” Edelgard protested.

“Cattle, yes. But I’ve never eaten any humans…” the woman let out, before her voice got quiet...and seductive, “well...I haven’t eaten any humans in that particular way.”

But before Edelgard could huff what that was supposed to mean, the woman yawned. And Edelgard was somewhat shocked to see a strange big tongue dart out, as she caught glimpse of very sharp fangs amidst her teeth.

“I promise I’ll leave you alone, I won’t steal any more” the strange woman let out as she rubbed her tired eyes, “now excuse me, while I retire…”

She retreated back to her cave, and Edelgard was dumbfounded for a moment, but she quickly followed. She was about to shout that she was Queen and that she demanded answers before she saw the woman grow, turning into a giant beast just like the dragon her subjects told her about right before her eyes.  
Yet the dragon remained calm, spitting a small flame into a corner of the cave to light up a torch.  
And once she did so, Edelgard saw her lair fully;  
There was a huge ‘bed’ made out of cozy animal fur, large enough to fit her dragon form. And there were also books and chests, filled with neatly washed human clothes. There was an old desk there, and Edelgard could see written papers, used quills and jars of ink on top of it. It was almost as if a normal person had been using that cave as a home.  
The dragon nestled in her bed, still in her monstrous form. But she noticed how curious Edelgard seemed about her home.

“Is there someone else living here with you?” Edelgard asked the dragon, and she shook her head.

“My father used to live with me, but he’s gone now…”

Immediately, Edelgard felt sorry for her, and regretted her words. For one reason or another, she felt compelled to give her dragon her condolences, and the creature seemed to appreciate it.

“If you asked because of his things, my dad was fully human” the dragon explained, “and my mother was like me. But...I’m told that she died during childbirth.”

Again, Edelgard gave her her condolences.  
And the dragon continued;

“I’ve been stealing cattle since my father passed away. He used to buy my food at the market, since I can’t become fully human like my mother could. If I could, I’d try to do it as he did, getting jobs and buying from the market…finding food like this is the only way for me to feed, since the forests are often so empty of large animals...”

“That explains why cattle only started to disappear a while ago..” Edelgard mumbled to herself, before she realized that the dragon could hear her, and was nodding.

And honestly, how could Edelgard murder a living creature with no ill intentions, that was just trying to survive on her own? And a woman...how could she murder such a beautiful woman who was only struggling...she was so lovely, and seemed so kind…  
Edelgard pushed those thoughts aside.

“What’s your name?” she asked her.

“Byleth. Byleth Eisner” the dragon simply replied.

“D-do you know who I am, Byleth?” Edelgard asked again, and the dragon shook her head.

“I’ve never been around humans that much...apart from my father.”

“Your little joke about eating humans from earlier would’ve fooled me” Edelgard laughed, and Byleth became a bit embarrassed.

“It’s just something I picked up from the books, nothing more” Byleth embarrassedly let out, as her tail flicked and she tried to avoid Edelgard’s gaze.

Edelgard cleared her throat, trying to hide the fact that she was also a bit embarrassed upon learning that the seductive dragon she was getting ideas about was actually inexperienced. 

“Well, that doesn’t matter” she started, “do you know what a Queen is?”

Suddenly, the dragon’s eyes fixated on hers.

“You’re...Queen Edelgard, aren’t you? My father told me about you...he said that you and your men could harm me, that I had to stay away from humans wearing armor…”

The dragon rose up, ready to fight if she needed to. But Edelgard gestured frantically to calm her down.

“Please, I swear I won’t harm you!” Edelgard cried out, “I was going to...but that was before I found out that you were a woman- I mean, a dragon-woman, I mean- that was before I knew that you were like this, instead of an heartless beast!”

Byleth relaxed with those words, but she relaxed even more once she saw Edelgard discard her weapon, placing it at the entrance of the cave before she got close again.

“My farmers need their cattle, but I can help you...if I brought you to my castle, and kept you fed and taken care of...you wouldn’t need to harm the cattle, right? you’d still be free, as long as you don’t scare my subjects or take their property…”

Byleth shot her a strange look;

“Why would you take me to your castle?” 

“Well, I want to help. I wish to help all of my subjects and I consider you one of them, since you’re living in my kingdom…” Edelgard started, before her cheeks burned red, “and you’re...quite lovely in your semi- human form. That joke of yours from before left me quite hopeful…”

Byleth stared in awe, and once she snapped back to reality, she avoided Edelgard’s gaze with embarrassment. Yet her tail betrayed her, wagging all over the place as she thought of the beautiful queen naked and touching her, just like she had read in her romance novels that she kept in her lair.

“I’ve never…” Byleth started, before her voice died out...and then she spoke again, a bit more quiet;

“I’ve never had a lover.”

Yet Edelgard surprised her;

“Neither have I, Byleth. All I’ve ever known was battle, and royal duties.”

“D-do you want to…?” Byleth shyly asked, and Edelgard slowly nodded.

“B-but could you turn human?” Edelgard asked her, as shy as Byleth, “it would be easier for us both if you were...you know, like me.”

She saw Byleth shrink in size, and she saw that beautiful woman with horns, wings and a tail show in her place, sitting down on top of the animal fur. Slowly, and with her heart pounding on her chest, Edelgard approached the embarrassed naked woman.

“Byleth…” she softly cooed as she kneeled in front of Byleth so that their faces met, and Byleth couldn’t resist leaning in, kissing her softly.

“T-this is what humans do, right?” Byleth nervously asked Edelgard, “t-their lips meet, to show affection…?”

“Yes” Edelgard confirmed, but Byleth could’ve sworn that it sounded more like she was begging, “can you kiss me again?”

Byleth leaned in again, and Edelgard gently pulled her to her, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s shoulders. She tried to kiss Byleth, as awkwardly as she had kissed her, but they both enjoyed it.  
On pure instinct, Byleth undid the buttons of Edelgard’s shirt, pulling her collar down and biting down on her neck. It didn’t hurt, but it was possessive and animalistic.  
And Edelgard loved it.  
As Byleth marked her neck with raw passion, she moaned in delight.  
But Edelgard was still Queen, and she was too prideful to be underneath the dragon for long.  
So she pushed Byleth away, only to claim her mouth rougher than before.  
She pushed Byleth down on the fur, careful not to hurt her wings as she climbed on top of her. She locked eyes with Byleth, and saw her flushed cheeks. She couldn’t resist dipping down to lovingly kiss one of her red cheeks, before pulling away again.

“Tell me if it feels good, Byleth.”

With those words, she laid down next to Byleth, cuddling her as one of her hands travelled down Byleth’s body until it reached her wet sex. Edelgard’s fingers played at her entrance, running up and down her labia as Byleth held her breath.  
Finally, her fingers slipped inside, making Byleth gasp.

“Is this hurting?” Edelgard asked as she stopped, now concerned.

“No” Byleth sighed, “it’s good, please...more, Edelgard…”

That was all that Edelgard needed to hear to keep going.  
She kissed Byleth’s shoulder gently as her fingers dug deep inside Byleth, moving in and out of her faster. Byleth’s tail wagged so fast that Edelgard’s couldn’t help smiling as she watched, and twisted her fingers inside of Byleth to make her squirm in delight.  
She lifted her head to ask Byleth how she was feeling, but as she heard her moan incoherently in bliss, she realized that she was doing good. Edelgard merely used her free hand to turn Byleth’s head so that they faced each other, watching her face contort in pleasure as Byleth mewled and moaned at her touch.  
She felt Byleth’s walls clench around her fingers, and she kissed her.  
As Byleth came, she cried out into Edelgard’s mouth before slumping back, spent.  
Edelgard marveled at Byleth’s figure, as she watched her rest. And she couldn’t help a small smile forming at her lips as she saw her pleased and flushed, and absolute mess between her legs. Edelgard reached out an hand, brushing strands of hair that covered Byleth’s face...only to see beautiful icy blue eyes staring back at her. As she ran her fingers through Byleth’s hair, she felt her horns, and touched them to explore her. They felt smooth, and cold, but the touch wasn’t unpleasant.  
Yet as she explored Byleth, Byleth leaned in, undressing her clothes.  
No matter how curious she was with the dragon, the dragon was also curious about humans.  
She felt Byleth undress her, and getting her naked.  
She felt fangs roam her skin gently, without biting down or hurting.  
She felt the tip of a tail brush against her sex, and she felt Byleth’s mouth at her wet entrance.  
She felt a draconic tongue slip inside her, as she gripped those fascinating horns to pull Byleth closer, and deeper inside her.  
She felt orgasms.  
She felt Byleth’s orgasms.  
And she felt giant wings embrace them both as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, over that comfortable and huge pile of animal furs.  
When the sun rose again over the sky, shining a light on their cave, Edelgard helped Byleth gather her things.  
She dressed her as best as she could, insisting that Byleth stayed in her human form until they reached the palace, and told her not to mind the stares and looks of awe from other humans as they both made their way back atop Edelgard’s horse.  
The villagers and farmers never had any more problems with missing cattle.  
There were no more reports of a huge and terrifying beast flying over people’s heads.  
Instead, there were only news of how Queen Edelgard had been the first to marry a dragon maiden, and of how her wife would often transform into her true form, taking the Queen for a pleasant flight over their kingdom.


End file.
